This invention is based and provides improvements on the Child's Crib disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,066, dated August 25, 1989. 1989. The improvements are for the purpose of rendering the catch holding the dropside up, the mattress spring support, and the stabilizing bar easier to operate or less expensive to manufacture or both. Otherwise, the cribs disclosed in this application and the patent are generally alike.
The dropside catch is actuated by a button in this application. The stabilizer bar is assembled by pulling it toward the assembler and then pushing it down with one hand only if so desired, rather than locating the ends separately with a longitudinal action. The main change is in the mattress support application to the corner posts and means of adjustment thereof vertically. It has been found that only two positions are necessary; an up position for a young baby and a down position for an older child, and the new construction is easier to change between its two positions.